castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Bone Pillar
The Bone Pillar is an enemy in the Castlevania series. It is a construction made with the skulls of two dinosaurs stacked one on top of the other. They have the ability to shoot fireballs (usually in rows of three), but as the series progressed they also developed new ways of attacking, like breathing flames, activating only when a character gets near them, shooting fireballs in an arcing pattern, or being constructed with several skulls to form very tall pillars. Description Bone Pillars are another one of the classic staples in the Castlevania series. They are a construction made with two fierce dinosaur heads stacked on top of each other which shoot fireballs at oncoming adventurers. In later games, Bone Pillars are often constructed with more than two heads. Attacks *Bone Pillars usually attack with the head facing the protagonist either flashing or emanating a fiery glow from inside before spitting out three fireballs (which can be destroyed with a weapon). *In later games (starting with Rondo of Blood), Bone Pillars also began breathing flames in a close range attack, as well as allowing the protagonist to stand on top of them. *In addition, Bone Pillars eventually became able to turn their heads in order to target the heroes. This makes them even deadlier as they can have both heads (or more) attacking at the same time. Types While Bone Pillars have been pretty common in the series for the longest time, there have been a few variations to make things a bit trickier for wandering heroes, such as: *'Bone Head:' The name for single heads of a Bone Pillar when appearing alone. *'Bone Tower:' A somewhat stronger version of the Bone Pillar appearing in a few games. *'Fish Head:' An underwater version of a Bone Pillar whose heads are shaped more like fish carcasses. *'Bone Ark:' A Bone Head carried by skeletons. *'Jp Bonepillar:' A jumping Bone Head impaled on a lance. Appearances ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night For some reason, the enemy "Spiked Ball" is part of the Bone Pillar enemy and does not have its own enemy data entry despite having its own drops, level and HP. The Spiked Ball is level 40, has 500 HP with a DEF rating of 28, gives a base EXP of 100, deals 59 base physical damage, and drops the Iron Ball and Axe Lord Armor. Destroying the Bone Pillar under it will send it crashing down the Royal Chapel's staircase, instantly killing any enemy it comes in contact with. The Spiked Ball is normally practically impossible to destroy at the point in the game it is encountered, but if the player acquires the Jewel Knuckles early, it can be used for a minor leveling exploit by entering from the top of the staircase in the Royal Chapel, defeating the first Corner Guard on the stairs and then crouching close to the Spiked Ball and holding the attack button to attack it constantly. Since the Spiked Ball will be twenty or more levels above Alucard, the experience gained from destroying it will allow very fast leveling up. Castlevania: Lament of Innocence ]] Bone Pillars can be found in the Ghostly Theatre; however, this time they can't be damaged. They will travel along a rail-like structure and shoot a beam of energy against Leon to knock him to the bottom of the room. Leon must hide behind some walls, in order to avoid direct contact with the Bone Pillars and be able to cross a series of bridges. The Bone Pillars in this game are not considered to be regular enemies, as they don't have a proper enemy data entry. They are only environmental hazards that can't be destroyed and which are positioned strategically throughout a room to prevent further progress. Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow Bone Pillars show up in the underground area of the Dark Chapel and in a room to the left of the Demon Guest House. In this particular room, Soma needs to destroy only the necessary skulls, in order to create a stair-like formation that allows him to reach another room which has to be entered through the ceiling (or just use the Bat Company's soul). They are not threatening, but don't get too close, either. Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia Bone Pillars, like most skeletal monsters, appear in the Skeleton Cave. In Normal Mode they're easy to defeat, but require great care in Hard Mode. Indeed, adding to their improved firepower, they can shoot a fire blast at great speed (no longer "one hit every five seconds", more like "one hit per second"). That makes them very dangerous in the "Bone Pillar room" (the third room before the boss). Using Vol Macir or Luminatio is a good choice. Enemy Data :''See Bone Pillar/Enemy Data Item Data Gallery C1 Pile Battery.JPG|'Bone Piller' from the Japanese Castlevania instruction booklet VK Pile Battery.JPG|'Pile Battery' from the Japanese Vampire Killer instruction booklet CV3 J Manual Pile Batteries.JPG|'Pillar of Bones' from the Japanese Dracula's Curse instruction booklet NP C3 Bone Pillar.JPG|'Pillar of Bones' from the Nintendo Power - Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse guide 15bonepillar.jpg|'Pillar of Bones' from the All About Akumajō Dracula guide for Super Castlevania IV NP C4 Bone Pillar.JPG|'Pillar of Bones' from the Nintendo Power Super Castlevania IV Guide RoB Bone Pillar.JPG|'Bone Pillar' from the Rondo of Blood instruction booklet DX Bone Pillar.JPG|'Bone Pillar' from the Dracula XX instruction booklet Cv64-offart27.jpg|'Pillar of Bones'' artwork for Castlevania (N64) Cvr27.jpg|Bone Pillars from the canceled game Castlevania: Resurrection HoD 012.png|'Bone Pillars enemy list entry from ''Harmony of Dissonance AoS 009.png|'Bone Pillars enemy list entry from ''Aria of Sorrow Dxc 041.png|'Bone Pillars enemy list entry from ''The Dracula X Chronicles version of Symphony of the Night References *Mr. P's Castlevania Realm *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Bestiary by Darth Nemesis at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Walkthrough and FAQ by Zach "Darko" Long at GameFAQs.com Category:Platform Enemies Category:Skeletal Monsters Category:Adventure ReBirth Enemies Category:Aria of Sorrow Enemies Category:Bloodlines Enemies Category:Castlevania I Enemies Category:Castlevania 64 Enemies Category:Chronicles Enemies Category:Circle of the Moon Enemies Category:Dawn of Sorrow Enemies Category:Dracula X Chronicles Enemies Category:Dracula X Enemies Category:Dracula's Curse Enemies Category:Grimoire of Souls Enemies Category:Harmony of Dissonance Enemies Category:Harmony of Despair Enemies Category:Legacy of Darkness Enemies Category:Legends Enemies Category:Order of Ecclesia Enemies Category:Portrait of Ruin Enemies Category:Rondo of Blood Enemies Category:Super Castlevania IV Enemies Category:Symphony of the Night Enemies Category:Vampire Killer Enemies Category:Fire Enemies